Azalea and Nero
by Titus Ryouta
Summary: When Mikasa was 7 years old, she met a boy who had no name. She gave him a new name and happiness. Azalea and Nero. They met each other, helped each other, but in the end they're not together anymore and forgetting about each other. Will Mikasa's and that boy's relationship ends up like Azalea and Nero?
1. Chapter 1

I was washing the dishes and staring to the sunflowers outside my house through the window. No, I was staring to all of the plants.

"Mommy, when will dad comes back?" I turned around to my mother who was sitting and doing embroidery. She smiled "Um….. If in 23 minutes your father isn't home yet. Could you go and search for him, Mikasa?".

As usual, my dad was fishing. I never knew where he usually fishing but I assumed that he went fishing to the river in the forest near my house. I nodded to my mom's question.

I went to my room after finished washing the dishes. My room is quite messy because there are too many dolls and books. My dad usually buys books for me and my mom was the one who made these dolls. Actually there are my favorite book and doll of course. My favorite doll is a teddy bear that has blue eyes and white fur, I named it Yamane. And my favorite book is "Azalea and Nero".

Nothing is actually special about "Azalea and Nero" story. It's a story that's popular in my place. The story is about a girl named Azalea who had been locked up in a castle for 16 years and Nero who was a poor guy that worked in a mine. Nero helped Azalea to get out from the castle. They were so happy together. But in the end they're not together anymore and they started to forget each other.

It's a sweet story that ended up as tragic story. 'Mikasa, if you locked up in your room for 16 years, do you want your Nero to comes up and rescue you?'. My mom asked that once to me, I'm still confused how to answer that. I'm not locked at all by the way, I'm free. I don't understand how does Azalea felt.

I rolled on my bed and hugged a pillow. At first I was going to sleep but then I looked at the clock. It's already more than 30 minutes and my dad still not here yet. I stood up from my bed, rubbing my sleepy eyes and wore my cardigan. "Mommy, I'm going to daddy now".

My mom nodded and smiled "Be careful darling".

As expected, it was so warm today. Every step I took made me really sleepy. Without noticing I yawned and rubbed my eyes several times. I couldn't take it anymore I need a sleep. And suddenly the world turned upside down or I got vertigo.

BANG! I thought I just fell down to ground. Well, my eyes were so heavy. And then I heard footsteps came closer and closer.

'Mikasa, your Nero is maybe an annoying boy but…. He's the one who's going to save you'

"AAAKH!"

Wait, did I just screamed. And moreover I'm on a bed. This is not my bed or my parent's. I looked to my left. There's a boy maybe he's 12 or more, his hair was black and his eyes were silver. He's an Oriental blood too.

Wait

Oh

OH

He stared at me and clicked his tongue "Tsk, say, little girl. What did you think you were doing by sleeping in front of my house huh?".

I blushed and stood up from the bed "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" I bowed to him. He sighed and walked away. I thought he was leaving me, no, he was getting a cup of tea. "Drink it".

"Eh?"

"Just drink it, by the way, what's your name?"

I took the cup and sipped the tea

"Uh… Mikasa Ackerman…. I'm 7 years old".

He grabbed my hand and took me outside from his house. I was still holding my cup. The boy showed me the place where I fell. Oh. I broke a pot of plants and now it's such a mess.

"Mister….. Do I have to pay for the plants? I—"

The boy handed a broom to me "No, just clean this up. Oh, by the way finish that tea first". I nodded and drank it, the tea was not hot at all, it's warm. 'The temperature of the tea is perfect for a child like me. Such a kind man he is' I thought to myself.

As soon I finished my tea, I grabbed the broom and started to clean the mess. The boy watched me behind. I felt uneasy, I might do something wrong and he could watch my mistake. I almost finished sweeping the soil, plants, and the tiny pot shards. I was about to picked up the bigger shards but the boy suddenly grabbed my hand. "Nn… Mikasa. The bigger shards could hurt your hands. Let me clean the rest" he took the broom and started to sweep. I sat in front of the house door, watching his back. "For a boy, you sure know how to clean, mister" I smiled to him.

"Nn" Was his respond. He put the soil, plants, and the shards to a garbage bag and put it near a big trash bin. He stared to his hands and mine "Mikasa, let's wash our hands first. It's filthy". I stood up and he opened the door. He washed his hands first. I saw how he cleaned his hands. It's like what doctors teach us. It's awesome that he could memorize the steps.

He dried his hands with a towel. "Mikasa, your turn". I quickly did it. 'How to wash hands properly, by the way?' I thought about that every time I rub my hands with soap. '…Just wash my hands until there's no stain'.

The boy sat on the bed and patted the bed, signaling me to sit near him. "I'm so sorry mister but what's your name?". The boy glanced and to the window "Nah, I don't have a name".

Of course as a girl who has a name my eyes widened "Uh…. Why?". The boy didn't change any position but his lips "My family was gone. I don't have my family name now. Why don't you give me a name".

I looked up and said "nnn….. Rivai would be nice… Or Levi….. Ah but Levi is for girl's name". The boy chuckled "Both of them are nice"

"So which one do you want?"

The boy finally looked to me "Both".

Suddenly we heard a loud knocking from outside. I went first to check out. When I opened the door.

It was my dad.

"Thank goodness Mikasa! You're not hurt right?"

I shook my head and gave my dad a smile. The boy walked to us and my dad bowed "I'm so sorry if my daughter troubled you".

"No sir, she didn't do anything that annoys me".

My father sighed and took my hand "Alright Mikasa, let's go". I let off my hand and looked up to the boy. "What is it Mikasa?".

"Um… Mister…. Is it okay if I call you Rivaille? Since you like both Rivai and Levi".

The boy smiled and patted my head "Yeah, why not. By the way I'm 14 years old".

I waved my hands "Good bye Rivaille!"

He's the only oriental blood boy that left


	2. Chapter 2

"Heee….. So his name is Rivaille now?"

My dad asked me. I looked to the ground "Yes, what's wrong dad?". My dad rolled his eyes "Um, but the last time I met him….. About 3 years ago maybe? His name wasn't Rivaille". Without noticing, i was in my bedroom already. I'm still confused, Rivaille's house was so close to my house, why Dad's last meeting with him was about 3 years ago? Maybe Rivaille had a dark past? Or….?

I hugged Yamane and rubbed my face against its fur. 'I want to meet Rivaille again'. Suddenly I heard my mother's voice "Mikasa! Dinner!". I quickly put Yamane, leaving it leaned to the wall.

"So, Mikasa. The boy from that house helped you right?" My mother pointed her index finger to the window, we could see there's a house. That's Rivaille's house. My father ate his broccoli "Nn, Mikasa, did you say thank you yet?" "Oh god, Dad! Stop talking when you're munching something!".

I looked down to my soup "…No". My mother smiled and walked toward me. She gave me a bento. At first I was confused, but then I realized that I have to give this bento to Rivaille. "After you finish your soup, okay Mikasa?". I nodded and sipped my water. I was thinking while eating, would Rivaille feel comfortable when eating dinner? He's living alone by himself. No family, no friends, just himself.

I took the bento and said "I'm going now".

It's already night time but the color of the sky was orange, dark orange I would assume. I finally arrived in front of his house, hesitated a bit, I knocked the door. "Rivaille? It's me, Mikasa!".

The door opened slowly and I could barely see Rivaille's face, I thought he was peeking through the small gap between the door and the wall. "Oh! Mikasa! Come in to Mi Casa!". I smiled but deep inside I was thinking if that's a new joke around here. Rivaille took me to the living room and he sat. "Mikasa, you need something?".

I showed him the bento probably embarrassed when I handed it over him. It's the first time I went to a boy's house. I could see a slight smile drew on his lip when he opened the bento. "It's fried fish. Finally I can eat meat". My mouth almost formed comical 'o'. "So Rivaille, what do you eat usu-". I saw his dining room and I saw porridge on the table. Just porridge, without any topping. I didn't have the courage to continue my question. He smiled and patted my head "It's been 3 years since I ate meats and stuffs if you want to know".

"Rivaille is such a strong man! You could survive with porridge! Rivaille is awesome!" my eyes sparkled and without noticing, that sentences just came out from my mouth. Rivaille placed the bento on the table and picked spoon and fork "Let's eat then". I stood still, just seeing him eating the fish. He didn't look like a hungry man at all. He ate it carefully and…. 'Wait….. He even knows the table manners?' I said to myself. He glanced to me and gulped "Mikasa, you can join if you want".

I smiled and took a seat near him. He was about to picking up another spoon and fork for me when suddenly we heard someone knocks the door.

Rivaille's body language seemed like telling me to stay there so I did. I heard like he was having an argument with someone.

"No! I won't leave this place!"

"You have to, we will be back to here again and again until we find the way to make you leave this place"

I was curious and took a peek. He was talking with 2 men. I didn't really understand what they were saying so I just went back to the dining table. Then I heard Rivaille banged the door and when he walked in, his face looked like angry and scared in the same time. When he looked at me, he smiled again. 'I think he just got possessed'.

Rivaille cut the meat into small pieces and then he spooned some of the pieces and the rice, "Aaah".

"Eh?"

"You heard it right? Say 'Aaa'"

I was embarrassed, 'Is he going to feed me?'. So I opened my mouth "Aaah-hah". Too embarrassed that it turned out like a moan. I thought Rivaille was going to laugh or what. But he covered his face with his left hand, I could barely see that his face were reddening. I wonder why though.

"Ah, don't mind me Mikasa. I can't continue this, just eat it by yourself"

First I just stared at him, and then I started to eat. 'Why was he blushing? Hiding his laugh?'.

I felt like he's staring at me. Yes, it was true. He was staring at me. "Mikasa, did your father said anything about me?".

I nodded. He sighed "When I was in your age, I only had my mom. No one else was here for me but my mom".

I dropped my spoon to the table. 'I knew it, his past was dark after all'

He started to continue it "My mom was a kind woman, she worked as a bar dancer in the city. She told me how to cook rice and how to clean things. We lived a happy life that time"

He stared to a photo, I saw a beautiful girl with younger Rivaille in it. Rivaille's smile was brighter than now. Then I looked at him again. "My mom told me that my dad ran away and took ¼ part of our money. He's as sly as fox. But my mom told me not to hate him. When she took me once to the bar she worked. I didn't felt really comfortable by the men and all of the sexy girls. But when I saw my mother's dance…"

His eyes were brightening "She was like an angel with wings of freedom".

"I was really happy when some of the men in that bar whispered to me 'Your mother is the best dancer in this city'. I wanted to do something for her too. But the happy life didn't go as long as we wished. After 2 weeks later, the bar closed business because of the economy problems. My mother's work offers were rejected. We could do nothing about it. Mom started to cry everyday, sometimes I could hear her voice cursing my dad. Soon after that, my mom got an unknown illness that caused her condition to be worse than she already was"

Rivaille closed his eyes for a moment "I wanted to do something for her too".

"She died 4 months after. And then I couldn't cook rice anymore. All I could cook is porridge. A rice already turned into porridge. I guess that's my life. I didn't take any actions when my mother's job offer was rejected".

I couldn't stop staring at his eyes, it looked so painful and so dark. When I realized, he looked at me and smiled "Mikasa, please don't regret anything later on. Oh and please tell your mother I will return the bento tomorrow".

I looked to the ground, I didn't say anything. I ran off from Rivaille's house. Quickly went to my house.

I knocked the door and my mom opened it for me "Ah, welcome home Mikasa! How-". I hugged my mother tightly and I cried so hard. My mother hugged me back "Mikasa… Please stay together with Rivaille….. Don't leave him…. Please… Be his friend".

That made me cry even louder. "I will"

* * *

**probably after uploading one more unfinished chapter i won't continue it. Hajime will make a visual or light novel about Mikasa's childhood way before she got kidnapped. If you want the full story i will write it but i won't publish it. PM me if you wanted to. I'm so sorry guys, i can't continue this further more due to the visual novel and i have so many social problems that i don't even want to solve. So yeah, if you want the full story let me know it**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO GUYS. WHY AM I SO LAZY. THIS THING IS HAUNTING ME.**

**Um, well...**

**Warning:**

**In the middle of this chapter, the POV will change from Mikasa's to Narrator (i forgot about it when making this so please bare it). Rivaille is a sweety boy in the past, what is this i don't even know. This fanfic is so boring. I can't describe places precisely in english ;_;**

**Disclaimer:**

**i only claim the fanfic plot, Shingeki No Kyojin is not mine.**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, it's already morning. From my room, I could hear mommy and daddy talking. But the tone…. They were in an argument? I peeped from a small gap that my door left. 'They're in a argument…'. But then my mother glanced at me. She noticed me peeping. My mother's face looked so worried while my dad's…. He looked so angry. He walked toward me and kneeled. "Mikasa! Did you know how worried I was last night?".

I didn't answer it, or I should put it 'I didn't have the chance to answer'. My dad hugged me and buried his face on my shoulder "I shouldn't agree to let you go to Rivaille's house last night". I didn't know how to react, I mean what? I was fine, nothing happened last night. Mom told dad to stay away for a second and she kneeled, eyes were in the same level "Mikasa, your dad was so worried, he thought that you just deliver the bento to Rivaille and go home afterward. But you stayed like 1 hour in there. He thought that you might be lost".

I looked up to my dad, his face looked so dark. My eyes widened for a second. Mom glared at my father and nodded. "Mikasa, you have to stop being so friendly to Rivaille". 'Eh? What was that again?'. Dad closed his eyes "Rivaille… He brings bad things to people who are close to him". I opened my mouth but I couldn't say anything. I only stared at my dad.

My mother sighed and murmured "… ow on".

"Wh…What is it mom?"

"You're not allowed to go outside from now on"

I looked to my dad. He nodded. "You're too reckless to be outside, Mikasa. It's for your own safety".

Gripping my hands, I looked down.

My dad turned away "Just go to your room". I felt disappointed. I couldn't fight back.

I went back to my room though. I sat on my bed, looking at the window. "It sure is a nice weather". I could see bright clouds, blue sky, fresh plants, and I could hear chirping birds. 'I'm sure Dad's not that strict. Maybe something that I couldn't understand is floating over his mind'.

I looked to Yamane, beside it there were my story books. I've read all of them. And still, my favorite is Azalea and Nero. "Yamane-cchi, let's read it together"

Once upon a time, there's a Princess from the Crescent Primrose Kingdom named Azalea. Azalea liked to tease her sisters, joking around, and helping poor people. Her face was not pretty at all, she didn't look like her sisters at all. Azalea was fine with all of those, as long as she has her freedom, she didn't need anything.

One day Azalea helped a mine worker who's stuck between some rocks. It was too risky for her to help him but she did it by the way. She didn't remember anything, what she remembered was that she pulled the worker's hands and succeeded.

The mine worker thanked Azalea and introduced himself "I'm Nero, it's a pleasure to meet you milady". Azalea stared for awhile and then laughed. Nobody actually called her "Milady" or "Your majesty" or what. In her family's eyes except for her parents, everybody saw her as a trash.

Ever since then, Azalea and Nero became close. They usually play together in a park after Nero finished his works. Nero was her first friend. She was very comfortable when she's near Nero. Nero was so funny and sometimes chopped Azalea's head if she gone too far.

One day, the king told Azalea not to see Nero again. The king's excuse was "Nero is only a mine worker. If someone from the noble family like us being a friend to him, it's just drowned your pride". Azalea couldn't fight back because it's her father speaking. She just nodded.

Plus, the queen locked her in her room in order not to see Nero. Azalea could only stare at Nero's workplace "He must have been feeling betrayed huh".

For 16 years Azalea stayed at her room. The maids always gave her foods of course. Sometimes Azalea sings a song. But still, she's lonely there. Her age is now 33. Still, the Queen and the King wouldn't let her out. And when she heard a knock on her window, she saw a man who looks like Nero. "Lady Azalea, your wait is over now, you can escape" Nero said as he cracked the window from outside. "But Nero, Isn't this room is on the 5th floor of the castle?! How could you get up here?!".

Nero took Azalea's hand "My my, Mine workers have their own ways". Azalea smiled and she jumped to outside with Nero. Of course their action was so extreme they could've die if God didn't save them. They landed on the big thick bushes and they laughed.

Azalea lived in Nero's friend's house since then. She lived there for 5 years. She knew she's happy at last.

One day, Azalea came to Nero's house. They had a chat. But things were getting serious when Azalea said:

"Nero, I know your kindness that you paid up for my foods and dresses for 5 years. I appreciate that. But I want to go to another country".

Nero didn't answer

"This world must be larger than I could imagine. So I will leave tomorrow morning"

And then Nero laughed "Promise me you'd come back"

Azalea smiled "I will".

In the next day when Nero was preparing things, he checked Azalea's room. Gone. No one was there. And Azalea's things….. None.

It's unknown when did Azalea leave. But Nero prayed for her safety. "She saved my life once, I could only pray for her".

3 years later, Nero married to a girl named Vina. They had so much happiness, started from their first meeting on a bridge, their funny talks, their first date, and… They had children.

One day, when Nero's age was 65, his grandchild asked him "I met a nice old woman. Although she made a joke about my height, she helped me from drowning in a lake"

"Oh yeah? What's her name?"

"Azalea… Or Azriel? I forgot"

Nero sighed "Hmm… She must be an outsider. You shouldn't play with people you don't know".

Nero's grandchild kind of look like Nero, his eyes, his hair, his chin. But that old woman didn't look surprised when seeing Nero's grandchild.

They forgot each other.

-The End-

"I don't know why I like this book. The end doesn't make any senses at all". I put the book in a bookshelf. Everyone in this place was always disappointed by the ending of this story. Nobody got it. Even the author of this book wouldn't tell why.

The author said something once "This kind of story would be come true to someone who read this book. Just wait". So far, there's no one who experienced this kind of thing. So I just thought that the author was promoting her story. But then…. "Just wait".

I still don't understand anything.

I looked to the window and there's… A blac—k hair? "Mikasaa! It's me! Rivaille! Your dad didn't allow me in". Rivaille's now standing in front of Mikasa… Separated by the window.

"Mikasa, open the window and let's go!".

"E-eh?"

"Sorry for being impolite but I heard the conversation. Don't keep it in mind! Let's go for a walk!".

Mikasa felt cheered by Rivaille, she opened the hanger and then stepped outside. Rivaille helped her by holding to her hand. "This kind of reminds me of Azalea and Nero" Mikasa closed the window from outside (this is seriously possible, try it, but of course you can't lock it from there). Rivaille smiled and showed her the bento box. "Ah, right, the bento".

Rivaille took Mikasa's hand "Let's go somewhere!".

Mikasa's eyes widened for a second, and then she smiled. Rivaille took her to the forest first, he showed her so many things "This mushroom is dangerous!" or "This is called the beehive". Of course, forest is so interesting to Mikasa, since her father never lets her go there. Rivaille pushed the bushes away and helped Mikasa to walk so the branches won't hurt her. "This is our first stop".

River. The water was so clean, they could see fishes swim there, and there were hardly any stones. "I usually play here because it's not as harmful as it looks" Rivaille opened his shoes, rolled up his pants and stepped to the water. "Aaah… It's so cold". Mikasa's eyes sparkled "I want to try that too!", she pulled up her skirt and stepped into the water. The coldness of the water stung her legs, her legs were trembling so she bowed, head down facing the water's surface, and she clutched Rivaille's shirt. Rivaille glanced and smiled "Oh my, Is it that cold?". Mikasa looked up to Rivaille "E- eh… Yes". Although she said that, soon, her legs were used to the coldness of the water.

"Let's catch some fish"

Rivaille gripped something from the water and…. He caught 3 fishes. "Why fishes?". "Uwaa! Mikasa you're so cruel! Can't you just give a compliment for what I just did?!".

Mikasa stepped closer to Rivaille, looked up and leaned her hands to Rivaille's cheeks, she smiled "You did a great job". Rivaille blushed a bit 'Wait, but why cheeks? She must be copying what her mother does to her whenever she asks a compliment. But wait. No. Rivaille. I know this is not homo. But what if being a lolicon is counted as homo too. No Rivaille' he thought. Rivaille threw 2 fishes back to the water and the other fish was still in his hand's grip. "Hey, let's grill this"

Mikasa looked up to the sky, the orange shade is already spreading up. She thought it's beautiful how the orange-ish ray from the sun shined between the little leaf gaps on trees or the trees themselves. "Let's go back Rivaille. My father would be so angry" "Eeeh? Already?" Mikasa grabbed Rivaille's hands "We can have that fish tomorrow right?".

Rivaille's eyes widened, he was speechless and Mikasa didn't know why. Rivaille didn't look happy for a moment, but then he smiled. "Yeah, we can have it tomorrow I guess".

As they walked back, they didn't speak to each other. They're just seeing their steps that left some traces on the surface of the ground. Mikasa doesn't like this kind of situation. So she started a conversation. "U-um, Rivaille, are titans real? I mean, if they're created just for eating humans and humans were created just to be eaten by titans. What does their and our extinction really mean?".

Rivaille stopped walking, he turned to Mikasa who's behind him. Mikasa's silver eyes were screaming "Oh god please make him reply I hate this kind of awkward moment". Rivaille opened his mouth 'God heard my wish, good'.

"Well, I guess you already knew about the soldiers that go to outside the wall right?" "Scouting Region?" "It's Legion, Mikasa". Rivaille shut his eyes for awhile and sighed "Our extinction represented bravery, it doesn't mean as bravery right now, but it will for the next 1100 years, while Titan's represented Greed I guess".

"Greed?" "Umm, because you read too much story books I guess the word greed rarely appears, you know gluttony right?" "Like the experimental being that alchemists fight to[1]?" "You got that right, but what you said was actually Homunculus type: Glutton. Gluttony is counted as greed too". And then Rivaille started to walk again. Mikasa felt like 50-50 that time. She succeeded to make a small conversation with him, but then did you read the word 'small'.

The cold wind brushed Mikasa's cheek, It is cold when night here. Rivaille who's walking in front of her glanced to her, looking at how the black haired girl's nose and ears turning red. Rivaille patted her head.

"If you come to my house tomorrow, I'll give you my scarf"

Mikasa looked up

"S-carf?"

"Yes Mikasa, I have tons of scarfs, well not tons though but it's too many while I only need 1 or 2"

Rivaille's right hand moved from Mikasa's head to her shoulder, his left hand was placed on her shoulder also. He kneeled and smiled "Maybe red suits you". Mikasa smiled and pinched Rivaille's cheeks "You're so cute when smiling, ehe!".

After 10 minutes walking, they finally arrived in front of Mikasa's house's fence. Mikasa didn't notice that Rivaille was staring at his house. "Thank you for today, Rivaille" Mikasa bowed, Rivaille was still staring but he answered at least "hn" and he ran to his house.

'Maybe he's tired' Mikasa thought. She opened the fence door and knocked the house door. Her mother opened the door with a sad face, or maybe worried face to be precisely.

Her mother hugged her. Each seconds the hug became tighter, did Mikasa make them too worried?

"Wha-what's wrong mom"

She could hear her mom sobbing, buried her face on Mikasa's chest, still hugging.

"Mikasa…. Your mom and I need to talk to you"

Really, what's going on here


End file.
